What Happened to You
by CarlyBee96
Summary: Mike and Kate meet when they are 16 a couple of years down the track Mike does something terrible which breaks Kates heart will he be able to fix it or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how i got this idea for a story it just came to me one night when i was in bed and I just had to write my idea down I know it's another Mike and Kate story but they are like so amazing to write about I love them 3 3 3 anyways I hope you like this new story :)

**chapter 1**  
>Kate just ran she didn't know where she was running to all she knew was she had to get away from there. The place she is supposed to call home, yer well it's no where near what is classified as a home it is more like a prison with slaves. It's funny how when her brother turned 18 he just packed up and left yes thank you very much Rhys you just go ahead and live your life and leave me behind to cop it gee thanks what ever happened to sticking together, helping each other out she thought suddenly she crashed into someone. She was on the ground ontop of someone "Umpfff" the person moaned as he hit the ground<br>"oh my gosh I am so sorry" Kate said getting off him and helping him up  
>"No, no it's alright Shit what happened to your Face?" Mike the boy asked looking at Kates face which had a large gash across her eyebrow.<br>"Nothing!" she quickly replied "it doesn't look like nothing"  
>"well it is nothing"<br>"ok so what were you running from?" Mike asked "it doesn't really matter"  
>"okay well how about I take you to the hospital and get some stiches put in that gash and then we can grab some lunch yer?"<br>"yer okay" Kate replied and with that they started to walk towards the hospital which was just down the road.

"it's only 7 stiches it's not that bad" Kate said trying to reassure him thats it wasn't that bad so he could stop worrying and eat his chicken schnitzel burger.  
>"Kate just tell me how it happened" Mike said looking into her beautiful green eyes "No now eat your lunch before it goes cold"<br>"this conversation isn't over"  
>"of course it isn't" she replied rolling her eyes "so what time are you expected to be back home?" Mike asked "No particular time you?"<br>"around 5 so how about we go for a walk"  
>"ok"<br>Mike and Kate walked along the path that lead towards the beach "Look Kate" Mike said "I really like you"  
>"I really like you to Mike" Kate said which Mike took as a go ahead and Kissed her passionately "Wow" Kate said as they broke apart for air "Your a really good Kisser"<br>"Only for you Katie" Mike said as Kate leant in and brought them in for another passionate Kiss "Katelyn Rose McGregor what on earth do you think your doing?" a voice said which broke Mike and Kate apart from their intimate Kiss "Umm I'm sorry Kyle" Kate stuttered  
>"Yer you should be your mother wanted you to the washing but where were you, you little slut of Kissing some dickhead"<br>"Mike isn't a dickhead"  
>"it doesn't matter what he is you are to get home right now and do the housework"<br>"No"  
>"did you just say no to me?"<br>"Yes I did actually"  
>"well this will teach you" Kyle said as he slapped Kate across the face<br>"what the hell did you do that for?" Mike yelled whilst he checked kates cheek out  
>"None of your bloody buisness" Kyle replied "come on you bloody slut" Kyle yelled as he dragged Kate by her hair back to the house well dump which they lived in.<p>

"Mum!" Mike yelled running into his house "Mum thank god I need your help" Mike said breathlessley  
>"What is it Michael?" his mother asked<br>"Mum my girlfriend she needs somewhere to stay she needs to get away from her mother and stepdad"  
>"how do you know what she needs Michael?"<br>"because her Stepdad punched her for saying no and I had to take her to the Hospital this morning to get 7 stiches because he hit her across the the head with a beer bottle and it split her eyevrow open"  
>"oh dear God, of course call her and say she can stay here with us for as long as she wants"<br>"thanks so much mum" Mike replied as he quickly pulled out his phone and rang Kate  
>"Kate McGregor speaking"<br>"Kate it's Mike"  
>"Mike why are you calling me if her finds out Im talking to you I will cop another whooping"<br>"because I'm coming to get you"  
>"what?"<br>"pack your bags my mum has agreed that you can live with us for how ever long you want"  
>"really are you sure"<br>"wouldn't have it any other way okay so be ready in twenty minutes"  
>"okay but how are you getting here"<br>"my dad is driving us to yours and we will make a quick escape because we will take the ute"  
>"okay but please be careful because Alex has a riffle"<br>"yes we will I'll see you in about fifteen minutes"  
>"okay thank you so much Mike"<br>"no probs Babe" Mike replied as he hung up the phone he turned to see his mum standing there behind him "well what did she say?" Julia Mikes mum asked  
>"she will be ready in fifteen minutes" Mike replied<br>"Okay lets go" Julia quickly replied running out the front door of their House.

Please let me know what you think about the start of this story that would just be purely amazing! Love Carly xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikes parents Julia and Dvid watched as Kate climbed out of her bedroom window and passed one of her bags to Mike as she held her other bag. Mike and Kate ran towards the ute and jumped in the backseats, as soon as they were in the ute David sped off looking back through the window Kate cheeked to see if anyone had noticed her leaving the house fortunately no one had. Kate turned her attention back to Mike "Thank you so much" she said hugging him "Mum, Dad" Mike said "this is Kate"  
>"hi Kate I'm Julia and this is David" Mikes Mum Julia said from her position in the front seat of the car "hi it's nice to meet you thank you so much I really appreciate what you are doing for me"<br>"thats alright Kate, we are neally at our house you don't mind sharing a room with Mike do you?" Julia asked "No, not at all"  
>"thats good because we don't have any spare bedrooms" Julia replied<br>"no thats okay"  
>"Kate everyone knows of your situation so they wont give you any grief" David pipped up<br>"oh no thats fine"  
>Arriving at Mikes house they got out of the Ute and walked up to the front door Mike held Kates hand whilst in his other hand he held one of her bags. Walking into the lounge room there sat Mikes family from the eldest Flynn sibiling to the youngest. "Everyone this is Kate" Mike said "Now Kate this is the eldest Flynn kid Shane he is 21 and this is his girlfriend Haylie"<br>"Hello" Shane and Haylie replied smiling at Kate. Mike introduced Kate to the rest of the Flynn Kids  
>Tarni Flynn 19, Laura Flynn 18, 2 Years older than Mike and Kate<br>Marcus Flynn 14, 2 years youner than Mike and Kate  
>Ethan Flynn 10 Sarah Flynn 8 there were six Flynn Kids well seven including Haylie who also lived with the Flynn's.<br>Once the introduction was over Mike took Kate up to his room to get her settled in. She had just finished putting her clothes away in Mikes cupboard when Mike snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder "Thank you so much Mike" Kate said  
>"My pleasure"he replied kissing her neck "Now lets go ride the horses"<br>"I have never ridden a horse"  
>"well I'll teach you then"<br>"Okay" she replied and they then quickly hurried out of the towards the paddock where the horses were.

8 YEARS LATER:  
>"Yer Kate even if my brothers not gonna propse to ya yer you may aswell change your last name to Flynn because quite simply you are like already a Flynn" an 18 year old Ethan said which Kate just laughed at<br>"what its true" Ethan snapped back  
>"yer Eths your really funny" Kate said mockingly<br>"what has my brother done now?" Mike asked walking into the kitchen where Kate and Ethan were  
>"we were just talking" Ethan said<br>"okay" Mike replied not quite satisfied  
>"shit it's already 11 o'clock im gonna go to bed now" Kate said placing her empty glass in the sink<br>"yer I'll come with you" Mike replied As soon as Kates head hit the pillow she was out like a light whilst Mike just layed there thinking, a month ago they had both joined the Navy without realising the other one had done the same thing then Mike had just gone ahead and accepted to work on a ship in Cairns but he currently lived in Darwin and he started in three days time and he hadn't even told Kate yet.  
>Kate woke the next morning to an empty bed walking down stairs she found a letter on the the kitchen table adressed to her she oppened the letter and started to read<br>_  
>Dear Katie,<em>  
><em>well my career has finally kicked off I have been posted onto a ship in Cairns and well quite frankly our jobs didn't leave much hope for us and so yer I guess this is goodbye I hope you achive everything you set out to achive in Life<em>  
><em> Love always Mike<em>  
><em> xoxo<br>_  
>Kate broke down when she read this he had left her after everything they had been through her had left her. Julia walked into the kitchen to see Kate crying<br>"Kate dear" she said "what is the matter?"  
>"it's Mike he has left me" Kate sobbed<br>"What!" Julia asked gobsmacked  
>"he has moved to Cairns for work and he tolled me in a bloody letter" she said holding out the letter indicating for Julia to read it. Once Julia had read the letter she neally two broke down into tears.<p>

The following week Julia found Kate unconcious on the floor and rang the ambulance. Kate was unconcious for three days which is because she went into a coma from not focusing on eating and sleeping correctly. when Kate woke up three days later her worst nightmare had just became reality she was pregnant with Mikes child.

_yer I know i skipped ahead alot of years but I hope you got the picture that Mike was Kates hero but now has done something terrible leaving Kate heart broken, anyways I hope you enjoyed it please feel free to leave behind a review I always enjoy getting them even if it is a critical one I can always learn from them  
>cheers,<br>CarlyBee96 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>  
>3 YEARS LATER:<br>"Hi mum" Mike said as Julia answered the front door, Mike huggeed his mum and turned to the girl standing next to him "Mum this is my umm Fiancee` Alison"  
>"umm Mike this isn't really a good time" julia said crossly at finding out Mike was engaged and just rocking up on her doorstep<br>"of course it is" Mike said grabbing Alisons hand and barging through the doorway passed her  
>"Mike what are you doing here?" Julia asked<br>"umm isn't it obvious I'm introuducing you to Alison"  
>"right" Julia replied<br>"Jules who was at the door" Kate asked walking out of the Kitchen holding her two year old baby boys hand whilst he walked holding his bottle in the other hand, as soon as Kate layed eyes on Mike her jaw dropped and then she looked at the girl he was holding hands with and her jaw dropped even more.  
>"Kate what are you doing here?" Mike asked<br>"I live here remember" Kate replied walking up the stairs and picking up her baby boy in the process  
>"I told you this wasn't a good time Michael" Julia said sternly "Mum this is my family"<br>"yer well she has been in our family for 11 years though Mike remember"  
>"yes mum I remember"<br>"yer well it looks like you forgot pretty easy" Julia replied glarring at Alison  
>"Mum" Mike started but Julia butted in<br>"No Michael dont you mum me Im going to go and calm down Kate because this is just ridiculous"  
>"well fine we will leave" and with that Mike and Alison left and Julia headed up to Kates room.<br>When Julia eneterd Kates room Lachie was in his Cot drinking his bottle and Kate was pacing the room on her mobile as she hanged up her phone Kate saw Julia sitting on the sofa over in the corner of her bedroom  
>"whats up?" Julia asked concerned<br>"I have been transferred to another ship"  
>"where is it positioned"<br>"it's in Cairns"  
>"what about Lachie?"<br>"obviously Im taking him with me but Steve has offered to look after him while im out at sea"  
>"ok well I will come up when I can and look after him after all he is still my Grandson"<br>"thanks Jules for everything you basically saved my life when I was sixteen and you gave me a home and not to mention a family"  
>"Kate no matter what has and will happen you are part of this family okay so I expect you here every Christmas understood"<br>"yes mum" Kate replied rolling her eyes and giving Julia a hug "I guess I should get packing I leave tomorrow"  
>"where will you be staying?"<br>"at Steves just till I find somewhere to live"  
>"you take care of yourself okay"<br>"of course I will"  
>"I will come up in two weeks"<br>"okay"  
>"ohh I'll miss you"<br>"I'll miss you too" Kate replied as a lonesome tear escaped from its shell in her eyes.

Kate was standing at the pick up zone at Cairns airport holding Lachie in her arms when Steve pulled up "Kate!" Steve all but yelled pulling her into a hug. Steve was like her Dad had been since she joined the Navy when she was 19.

They drove to the port where the ships where to Introduce Kate to the crew, Kate put Lachie in his pram which Steve had purchased the day before. The first person Kate was introduced to was the Navigator  
>"Lieutenant Nikki Caetano this is My daughter Kate McGregor she is your new XO" Steve said<br>"nice to meet you Ma'am" Nikki said  
>"Nice to meet you too" Kate replied<br>"and who's this?" Nikki asked squating down to Lachies level  
>"My son Lachie"<br>"Yer my Grandson" Steve said smile spreading across his face Nikki left to go back up to the bridge where she was due back for her duty watch when Mike Flynn and His Fiancee` rounded the corner. They were about to set sail and Kate was tickiling Lachie she hadnt seen Mike walking up to them "steve" Mike said shacking his hand "Mike I suppose you want to meet your new XO"  
>"That I do Sir"<br>"Mike this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5  
><strong>  
>"Mike this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor" Steve said as Kate stood up from the pram holding Lachie in her arms, her smile dropped suddenly as she saw Mike standing there with his girlfriend once again but she had no clue that they were in fact engaged.<br>"I don't believe we have meet" Steve said to Alison  
>"Steve Marshall" He said holding out his hand gesturing for her to shake it<br>"Alison Jacobz, Mikes Fiancee`" at that Kates Mouth dropped Fiancee` what two maybe three years they knew each other whilst Kate was with Mike 8 years 8 bloody years and he gets engaged to that chick.  
>"and who's this" Alison asked<br>"this is Lachie Mikes son" Kate replied hastly  
>"what! Mike you never told me you had a son, a baby at that" Alison said to Mike<br>"believe me theres probably alot of things he hasn't told you, one being that I was his girlfriend for 8 and a half years and that he had his girlfriend living with him since he was sixteen"  
>"is that true?" Alison asked Mike<br>"ahh umm" Mike stuttered "I'll take that as a yes" Alison replied and stormed off and Kate turned back to the pram where she placed Lachie in  
>"Bye Dad" she said "Make sure you take good care of him and Julia will be coming up in two weeks"<br>"okay bye Kate" Steve replied with that Kate picked up her bags and basically stormed onto Hammersley and off to her cabin.  
>it was five minutes later when Mike angrly oppened her cabin and yelled "Kate my cabin now!"<br>when Kate entered his cabin he yelled at her to shut the door "what was that?" he said  
>"what was what?" she replied<br>"why did you say what you said to Alison"  
>"what I was only telling the truth"<br>"so but did you have to tell her"  
>"what because she is your little slut friend that will solve all your problems"<br>"Don't you dare say that"  
>"why because it is that easy for you to forget about me, you know when we first meet you made me feel like I was worth something but you made sure you changed that when you left 3 years ago"<br>"is it true Lachies my son"  
>"yer he is, your Mum took me straight to the hospital when she found me unconcious on the floor I was exhausted from grief and wasn't eating or sleeping properly my body had finally taken its toll I was in a coma for 3 days and when I woke I was told i was pregnant so for the next seven months your mum sat by me held my hair off my face everytime I threw up into the toilet bowl and when Lachie was born she was the one holding my hand and helping me she was the one there for me but where were you? you were off having fun with your slutty girlfriend and choosing a career over someone who had been your girlfriend for neally a decade thats a long time Mike a bloody long time"<br>once Kate had finished she left his cabin heading for her own in need of space

Three weeks later they were back at port Mike walked off the ship to see his mum pushing a pram which Lachie sat in walking straight past him Julia headed over to Kate who walked ever so fastly over to her and hugged her excitingly to be back home and then she picked up Lachie and cuddeled him lovingly Mike watched the scene before him and decided to walk over to where his mother and ex girlfirend stood  
>"Kate"he began "Kate can we grab some lunch"<br>"why Mike?"  
>"because we need to talk"<br>"why now? why afterthree years do you want to talk?"  
>"because it's something we need to discuss"<br>"well you made your choice and no one else had a say"  
>"come on Kate it was my Job I had to leave"<br>"yer and I could have cam ewith you but no you left me behind to fall to pieces and when you were out having fun with your slutty girlfriends everybody else was helping put me back together"  
>"Kate Im sorry"<br>"you damn right should be and oh just to let you know a couple months ago I found my real dad"  
>"Kate thats great, who is he?"<br>"he is walking over here right now" Kate said as Mike turned around and came face to face with Steve Marshall. Steve looked over at kate who was neally in tears and ran over to her "Kate whats up sweetie?" steve asked "he is being a jerk" Kate replied pointing at Mike  
>"Kate can we please just go grab somelunch and then we can talk" Mike asked<br>"I thought I already said no" Kate replied and walked off in a huff towards Julias car "Lets go home" kate said once she had reaching the car "yer im guessing thats Janines and Steves place then" Julia replied  
>"yer well thats the only place I have at the moment"<br>"you can come back to Darwin"  
>"no it's alright I have two more patrols till its christmas and then I'll be back home in Darwin"<br>"yep and Lachie"  
>"and Lachs"<br>"Kate I am so sorry about Mike"  
>"Jules I have been dealing with loss from him for 3 years now the last thing I want to do is for him to say sorry when he is clearly not because he his off with his slutty Fiancee` for the past three years whilst you have been helping me raise his son"<br>"Kate I know and I can't tell you how disgusted I am of his behaviour but lets just get you home to bed ok"  
>"okay" and with that Kate took a seat in the front seat of Julias hire car as she watched Steve talk to Mike. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mike what is it that you have said to Kate?" steve asked  
>"i haven't said anything" Mike replied<br>"okay then what have you done to make her upset?"  
>"I got engaged"<br>"well why would that affect her?"  
>"Because Kate and I had been dating since we were sixteen up until 3 years ago" Steve stood there dumbfolded having no idea about the history between the pair "well" steve said "why did you break up?"<br>"I left her one morning with a letter saying I had accepted a position on Hammersley here in Cairns and just left"  
>"you Idiot you don't break up like that"<br>"I didn't even know she was pregnant"  
>"and so what you went and got engaged to some other chick"<br>"I didn't know about Lachie"  
>"you shouldn't be changing your mind now because you have a son you wouldn't feel the same if there was no Lachie"<br>"that's not what I mean"  
>"yes it is, but Im warning you if you hurt my daughter anymore you will suffer the consequences"<p>

arriving home Steve walked through the front door and into the loungeroom where Julia and Janine were sitting on the couch "oh steve honey this is Julia, Julia this is my husband Steve" Janine said introducing the pair to each other "I think i saw you at port today" Steve said  
>"yer that was me I picked up Kate"<br>"oh how do you know my daughter?"  
>"well she has been living with me and my family since she was sixteen"<br>"oh Im guessing your Mike Flynns mother then"  
>"yer" she replied looking down at her hands "can't say how much I am ashamed of him what he put Kate through just packed up and left one morning"<br>"Kate never told me about Lachies dad"  
>"to touchy subject"<br>"well can you explain to me why"  
>for the next half an hour Julia explained everything to Steve about how Kate had became sick and went into a coma to then find out she was pregnant with lachie right up until the day when Mike turned up back home with his 'supposed' to be fiancee`and getting the call from him about the transfer. Once again Steve was utterly shocked at what his beautiful daughter had been through it was just then when Kate walked down the stairs carrying Lachie into the kitchen where she sat him in his high chair and began preparing his meal.<br>walking into the kitchen where kate was Steve told Kate how sorry he was for how much she had been through telling Steve not to worry about it she turned her attention bakc to feeding Lachie and ignored him with everything he had to say. Understanding that Kate wasn't listening to him Steve walked back into the loungeroom and sat on the couch with Janine and Julia "well she zoned out to me" Steve said sitting down on the couch "yer she always does that or changes the subject" Julia replied  
>"why is it so upsetting for her?" Steve aksed Julia not knowing the real reason behind why Kate had lived with them since she was sixteen<br>"Kate got abused by her mother and stepfather Mike convinced me and my husband to let her live with us and so Mike then became her hero her knight in shinning armour but one morning he jsut turned his back on her and walked away"  
>"what an Idiot" Steve replied<br>"Kate doesn't bring up the past anymore she yells at Mikes siblings everytime they bring up Mike"  
>"I don't want her on Hammersley anymore she is being transferred back to Darwin"<br>"are you sure thats reasonable?" Julia asked  
>"it's obviously hurting her too much being around him"<br>"yer true" Julia replied

Hammersley was setting sail again today but Kate the XO hadn't shown up waiting on the gangway Mike saw Steves car pull up but instead a young Male lieutenant hopped out of the car Being introduced to the new lieutenant as his new XO Mike became curious as to why Kate was no longer his XO "Wheres Kate?" He asked when the lieutenant headed off to his quaters "Back in Darwin" Steve replied  
>"what why?"<br>"Because it is obvious enough to see that it is hurting her too much seeing you"  
>"Steve I told you how sorry I am"<br>"sorry doesn't cut it Mike you saved her when she was sixteen and then eight years later you just walk out on her because of your carreer and get engaged to some chick you have known for what two maybe three years"  
>"i have known Alison for two years"<br>"sorry Mike there is no congratulatons in order from me there"  
>"why doesn't anybody accept the fact that I am engaged to Alison?"<br>"Because everyone likes Kate more" Steve replied walking off awway in the direction of his car


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was chrstmas time and Mike had recieved an invitation to a christmas get together on Christmas day at his parents house, finding it rude not to invite his Fiance along he made sure the offer was there and to his disappointment she accepted, hopping Kate wouldn't be there to see him with her but knowing full well well that of cours she would be there to see him she was more part of the family than Alison.  
>Being welcomed half heartedly when Alison and himself arrived at the house in Darwin Mike sighed.<br>Heading up to the sparebedroom with Alison he walked past his old bedroom where he heard Kate on the phone "No Dad I'm fine" she said "well what do you expect me to do catch the next flight to Cairns and spend the christmas with you"  
>"Dad I can't it's not fair on Jules"<br>"Okay i will see you in a couple of weeks"  
>"Yes I love you too, Bye"<br>Mikes heart sank clearly Kate didn't want to be anywhere near him.  
>Alison was very tired and had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom so Mike decided he would go speak to Kate. Knocking on her door she replied with a soft 'come in' he oppened the door to see Kate sitting on the bed watching a two and a half year old Lachie sleep "oh great" she said noticing Mike at the door "what do you want Mike?"<br>"I came to see how you were" he replied  
>"I'm fine now you can leave"<br>"Kate"  
>"No Mike leave" she said raising her voice "Kate please"<br>"Mike just leave me alone you have already hurt me enough"  
>"Kate please im sorry" Mike taking a step forward<br>"Mike I told you to leave now please leave!" she yelled gaining the attention from people downstairs. Julia ran up the stairs to see Mike standing in Kates as tears were running down Kates face.  
>"Mike leave Kate now" his mother said sternly reluctantly Mike left Kates room his old room the room in which he used to share with Kate. " Mum" he said once out of the room<br>Mike you have no idea how much you have put Kate throuh"  
>"Mum I was trying to apoligize"<br>"It's a bit late for that you broke her heart she has never been the same since you left"  
>"I know mum and I really am sorry"<br>"Well then why did you bring Alison?"  
>"I didn't want to but I had to"<br>"No you didn't If you still love Kate and truly am sorry you wouldn't have brang her here" and with having nothing else to say Julia stormed off down the stairs.

It was dinner time and Kate entered the Kitchen carrying Lachie only to be meet face to face with Mike and Alison, thats when Laura walked in and grabbed Lachie straight out of Kates arms. Kate went ahead and grabbed a glass of water before walking out to the dinning room where she had managed to gain the seat dirictely opposite Mike and Alison.  
>Kates face was stained from all the tears she had shed. Marcus was sitting next to Kate and he sighed as he took in Kates form she was barely touching her food "Kate eat something" Marcus said to her she just shrugged her shoulders.<br>"Kate, darling you have you have to eat something" David said hearing what Marcus had said to her.  
>"I don't feel like it" she replied getting up and walking away from the dinner table up to her room leaving Lachie in his high chair next to Laura.<br>"God if she doesn't start eating she is going to end up back in hospital" an 18 year old Sarah said  
>"I'll take her back to the hospital after tomorrow otherwise she will get really sick again" Tarni said<br>"yer thanks Tarns" Julia said to her eldest daughter  
>"Lachie can sleep with me tonight" Laura said<br>"yer that might be an idea otherwise she will crack it at him" Ethan listened on at his siblings talking about Kates behaviour God he really had hurt her he just didn't know how and if he could fix it and hopefull he could.


	7. Chapter 7

_hey guys this is only a short chapter but I hope its enough dont be afraid to let me know what you think or if you got any ideas for up and coming chapters Cheers Carly xoxox  
><em>**  
>Chapter 7<strong>

Kate woke up the next morning, it was christmas morning and she packed her bags heading down to the kitchen she saw Julia and David standing there.  
>"I'm sorry" she said "I can't do this I can't be here with them both here"<br>"Kate it's okay" David said "we can send him back to Cairns"  
>"Oh God no, he is your son and she is his fiancee` I am just a distant memory I rang my Dad i'm going to go stay at his place for a couple of days"<br>"Kate you are not a distant memory" Julia said  
>"But to him I am"<br>"Your not to us" David replied  
>"it doesn't matter i have to go I have got a plane to catch"<br>"what about Lachie?" Julia asked  
>"I need some space at the moment I'm pretty sure Laura will be fine with him"<br>"what about you will you be fine?" Julia asked  
>"I don't know I guess I'll have to be" and then Kate picked up her bags and walked out of the kitchen passing a newly arrived Mike and Alison in the hallway.<br>"Kate" Mike said grabbing her wrist "Kate where are you going?" he asked  
>"Away from here" she replied<br>"why?"  
>"you know perfectly well why" Kate replied glarring at Alison<br>"Kate please don't leave" Mike begged but Kate just walked straight past him and out of the waiting Mike went running after her "Kate" he yelled but Kate just quickly jumped in the Taxi and it drove off creating a cloud of dust behind it.  
>"Mike!" Alison yelled<br>"Not now"he yelled back  
>"Ok so when?" she asked clearly not impressed<br>"Not now I said"  
>"yer well fine then never were done Mike done!" Alison yelled storming back into the house and up to the Spare Bedroom she was staying in to pack her bags.<br>Mike walked back inside to see his mum explaining to Laura what had happened, Lachie was sitting in his High Chair playing with his dry biscuit and Haylie was pacing the room on her phone  
>"Whooaaa Kate calm down" Haylie said which Mike jerked his head up at realising she was talking to Kate<br>"I know Kate"  
>"Yes Fine have fun at your Dads"<br>"Yes Lachie is alright"  
>"okay Bye"<br>"was that Kate" Mike asked as soon as Haylie had hung up the phone  
>"wouldnt you like to know" she replied harshly<br>"Haylie"  
>"Fine yes it was"<br>"what did she say?" Mike asked  
>"that she is pissed off that you brang Alison and rubbed it in her face with it"<br>"No I didn't and besides Alison and I are over"  
>"ooohh yay why don't you tell that to Kate I'm sure she would love to hear it"<br>"Okay thats enough you two Kate is very upset and just needs some alone time" David pipped up

Christimas day dragged on no one was in the mood for celebrating except Sarah who played with Lachie all day.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**  
>"come on it's 80Km" Kate yelled at the taxi driver<br>"Lady if your so goodat it why aren't you driving?" the Taxi driver scoffed back at her. Kate couldn't respond as another car crashed into her side of Taxi knocking her unconcious.

Steve was waiting at the airport in Cairns, Kate was due to have landed an hour ago well the plane had landed but there was no sign of Kate flipping his mobile open he rang Julia and Davids house phone.  
>"Flynn residence Mike speaking" Steve heard as the phone was answered<br>"uhh Mike hi it's Steve listen is Kate there?"  
>'No why?" Mike asked concerned about Kate welfare<br>"Because she was supposed to have arrived in Carins nearly two hours ago and there is no sign of her even boarding the plane"  
>"Nah she isn't here I have no clue as to where she is"<br>"well is Lachie with you?" Steve asked growing concerned about his Grandsons welfare too  
>"yer" Mike replied "she left him here"<br>"listen if you see her can you get her to give me a call?"  
>"sure thing Steve Bye" Mike hung up the phone and was confused as to why Kate would leave with a suitcase and get into a Taxi but not go to where she says she is going.<br>It was around Midday and everyone was outside enjoying a game of cricket bar Mike and Lachie, Lachie was wrapped up in playing with the toy cars he got for christmas whilst Mike was watching the news when a headline flashed on the screen  
><strong>"Breaking News Today a young woman is unconcious after her Taxi was T-Boned in the city of Darwin Police haven't been able to get in touch with the family as she has yet to be identified"<strong> a news reporter said to the camera man. The footage turned to the car where the Paramedics were placing Kate on a stretcher and racing her towards the Ambulance.  
>Mike face fell he had recognised the woman "oh no" he mumbeled quickly glancing at the hospital she was being taken to. Mike grabbed his Dads Utes car keys aswell as Lachie and ran out the door.<br>Mike ran through the doors of Nancy General Hospital and to the reception desk  
>"the woman that has just been brought in from the Taxi accident" Mike said breathlessley to the nurse.<br>"She is in surgery" the nurse replied  
>"umm can i get this womans details?"<br>"sure her name is Kate McGregor she is 27" Mike replied  
>"can I get a Date Of Birth?"<br>"October 29th 1984"  
>"okay and are you ?" the nurse asked kindly<br>"no she is my ex but this is our son" Mike replied looking at Lachie who was playing with his collar  
>"ok well take a seat and we will notify you if her condition changes"<br>"well what is her current condition?" Mike asked  
>"touch and go she has already crashed twice one on the way here and then 10 minutes ago when she arrived in theatre"<br>"oh" Mike sighed "what are her injuries?"  
>"a broken Collerbone and she unfortunately has a brain bleed"<br>"do they think she will make it?" Mike asked uncertainly  
>"I dont know Im afraid their next check in is in fifteen minutes but if I can get your and your sons Name we might be able to notify the police that we have an identity and her family"<br>"yes of course I'm Mike Flynn and this is our son Lachie Flynn"  
>"thanks take a seat and we will tell you the second something comes up."<p>

Six hours Kate was wheeled out of surgery and into ICU were Mike sat all night admitaly he did sleep but not for very long it would have been three hours max but Kate's condition didn't change or the condition of the little boy asleep in his arms he was out for the count.  
>Mike fell back asleep again and woke up when Lachie started to tug on his jumper<br>"Daddy" Lachie whinned  
>"huuuhhhh" Mike muttered<br>"Daddy-"  
>"huh oh yer what did you say bud?" Mike asked Lachie<br>"Daddy"  
>"oh yer bud i'm your Daddy"<br>"daddy phwone"  
>"ohhhh" Mike mumbeled in relisation that his phone was ringing "Mike Flynn speaking" Mike said answering his phone<br>"Mike where the bloody hell are you?" Julia yelled "you have been out all night and Lachies no where to be seen Oh God pleased don't tell me you kidnapped him"  
>"what no umm Kate was in a car crash I didn't know what to do I just grabbed Lachie and ran out the door" "Oh God what hospital is she in?" Julia asked<br>"Nancy General" Mike replied  
>"Okay we will be there soon" she replied as she hung up the phone "what is it?" John asked looking at his wifes now pale face "Kate, she she was in a car accident we need to get to the hospital Mike he he is really upset" Julia stuttered "well come on lets go" David replied quickly grabbing the Ford territorys Keys and basically running out the door closely followed by Julia.<p>

It took an hour to get to the hospital and when they did they were greeted at Kates Hospital room by a physically exhausted Mike holing onto Kates hand and blankly starring at her as if he was a saying a silent prayer whilst little Lachie had fallen back asleep on Mikes lap cuddiling into him. The only sound in the room was from Kates heart rate machine.  
>Julia let out a sob at Kates apperance she looked so pale and weak she staggered over to Kates side brushing her hair off her face and kissing her forehead, Julias eyes skimmed over all the tubes and wires that were connected to Kate. Kate had a big tube running down her throat an IV line in her arm an oxygen tube running down her nose and a clamp on her finger indicating her pulse rate and when it would beep it would identify if her pulse was dropping or increasing.<br>Julia continued to sob as yet again she took in the sight of Kate, Kate McGregor rightfully it should be Kate Flynn if only her son could wake up to himself before everything happened everyone was dropping hints here and there about how Mike should propose already considering they had been together 8 years. Though Mike was stupid and left and got engaged with another woman one that was clearly not welcome in the Flynn household.

Lachie awoke with a gasp as his eyes fluttered open and his pants for air were louder than usual as he began to cry "Hey Lach what's up bud?" Mike asked  
>"Daddy I had a nightmwar" Lachie sobbed<br>"what was it about buddy?" Mike asked  
>"Thwat Mummy wwont wake up and we wwont bwe awble to pway wiff her agwain"<br>"you listen here squirt mummy is gonna wake up and you will be able to play with her again" Mike replied hating himself for lying to his son well it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either no one knew if Kate was gonna survive this fatal accident.

_hey guys sorry I haven't updated in ages I run out of ideas for this story thanks to Gundruna I was able to write a new chapter so thank you so much Gundruna- your a life saver!  
>I didn't know what Kate's birthday was so I did mine October 29th except I'm born in 1996 not 1984 so that means I turn 15 in 12 days Yayyyy<br>anyway please leave a review it would be very appreciated  
>cheers Carly xoxo<em>


End file.
